


Its good to be a Lord

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronn Reflects on his newfound Good fortune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its good to be a Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes. A little drabble i couldnt get out of my head. In my head cannon, Bronn would be kind to Lollys. un-beta-ed and probably a mess
> 
> This like my last story was typed on my phone and emailed to my broken laptop, so if there are any wonky format issues, i apologize. I bought a keyboard to hook up to my laptop so hopefully i can work a bit on the other pieces ive started and can post some more soon.
> 
> Im not expecting this story to get many hits due to the odd pairing so if you read it, please kudos or comment, so i know someone liked it. Or if you hated it, comment anyway, at least ill know someone read it lol.
> 
> Summary: Bronn likes being a Lord.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of the Kingslanding riots and rape of Lollys Stokeworth.
> 
> Disclaimers: It all belongs to GRRM.
> 
> Spoilers for the books, probably thru AFFC.

Bronn

It was good to be a Lord. Bronn strolled lazily thru the castle admiring the various trinkets and tapestries that were now his. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would end up with all this. A knighthood, then a highborn wife, a castle and gold and a lordship to boot. He was sitting pretty now. Plenty of wine to drink, some cute busty kitchen wenches to play with, his own guardsmen that liked to drink and gamble. Life was good.

He knew many at Kingslanding laughed when he married Lollys. It was true she wasn't beautiful, but she was far from ugly. So far she had been a timid and sweet girl. Simple minded sure, but in Bronns experience, smart girls were sly, and meant trouble. Cersei Lannister was smart and cunning. Probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was a nasty cunt. No, Lollys suited him just fine.

Lollys bastard didn't bother him either. Wasn't the babies fault he was born a bastard. Little Tyrion was just a tiny thing and gave her such joy. From what little he had seen of her at court she had been unhappy since her rapes during the bread riots. She was stronger than most gave her credit for. She had lived thru the riots while many others hadn't. Lollys was a tough little thing and Bronn respected that. In a year or so when the baby was older then he would put his own babe inside her and have his trueborn heir. 

As he passed the doorway to her room he heard her crying. Slowly opening the door he saw her sitting at the edge of the bed. Her hair was down and face tearstained. He entered the room and sat next to her. "What's all this about girl?" He questioned

"Dreams" she mumbled quietly. 

He nodded understanding. "You had a bad dream?"

"All those men." she whispered

"Aye. That's the stuff of bad dreams." He leaned back on the bed and watched her. "Was a bad thing that happened to you girl. But its over now." After a few minutes he added. "Your my wife now you know." 

She stopped crying and sniffled a bit before she looked at him. She nodded. 

"Good. Because your my wife. And no one will touch you, No one will hurt you again. Or ill fucking kill them. Do you understand?" 

Her eyes grew wide at his words. Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Come on now girl. Back to bed with you.". He peeled back the covers and helped her under them. He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked her under the covers. 

He left her room quietly shutting the door behind him. He smiled for a moment. Lollys wasn't so bad to have for a wife at all. He hummed a tune to himself as he walked away. He wondered if the blond kitchen maid was awake still.

Yes, Bronn thought, It sure was nice being a Lord.


End file.
